narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reiken Sarutobi
Reiken Sarutobi '''(雷電猿飛, Sarutobi Reiken) is the son of Hanabi and Konohamaru. He is the creator of Matter Release and is also known as the Monkey Sage. Background Early Life Reiken was born 6 years after Boruto and his generation. Reiken idolized Hiruzen Sarutobi a the Third Hokage and his pupils the Legendary Sannin. Konohamaru and Hanabi decided that they would give all their attention to Reiken, since both were ignored or set aside as kids. At the age of 4 Konohamaru began to train his boy in the Sexy Technique which Naruto taught him. Though it took Konohamaru a while to understand that Reiken had no interest in learning silly techniques, he was determined to be pass his great grandfather. At this moment Konohamaru knew, his son was going to be special. Konohamaru began to train him in jutsu that no kid should know at his age. Konohamaru taught him the shadow clone jutsu, the Body Flicker Technique and the summoning technique with monkey's. Where Konohamaru introduced Reiken to Monkey King Emma. They discovered the boy had a natural talent for learning jutsu. They continued to train his body until he awakened his Byakugan. Then his mother took over the training. Hanabi did not go easy on Reiken explaining to him that to be the best you have to train like the best. By the age of six he had began to master the Gentle fist style and had already increased his Byakugan's distance to 55 meters. When Konohamaru decided it was time for the young shinobi to join the academy, Reiken was already way stronger than the average genin. After the a couple of month in the academy they decided that they were not going to hold the boy back any longer allowing him to take the test. After graduating the academy, Reiken was appointed to a team who also had promising shinobi. His sensei was Rock Lee, the Taijutsu King. His teammates were Saiury Nara who was a shinobi of the Nara clan who had vast knowledge of Medical Ninjutsu. While his other teammate was named Keidan, a shinobi who known for his great knowledge of Genjutsu and is considered a master in Fuuinjutsu. These shinobi would be known as Konoha's intel unit or Team 21. They were given missions to retrieve information from outside sources that were not accepted by the ANBU. The other Genin teams did not like Team 21 due to the fact that the 3 of them were stronger than most of the Genin and were younger as well. As time went by Reiken became fond of Saiury, he began to spend more time with her. He asked her if he could train under her in Medical Ninjutsu. Saiury found it cute that a boy that was two years younger than her was hitting on her so she gladly accepted. Through silly C-ranks mission Team 21 became closer and became known as Leaf's prodigy. Out of the three students Rock Lee found Reiken the most interesting because Reiken reminds Lee of Neji, natural genius who has the byakugan. Lee pushed Reiken more than anyone else. Reiken did not enjoy it t first but then understood that he could no longer be a one dimensional shinobi, he must possess various fighting skills. So he started training everyday in the strong fist style. He was pretty crappy at it, which inspired lee to train him. Chunin Exams Personality From a young age he was always an observer, he chose that fighting was only necessary when words do not work. Though out his life he has lived by this hoping that one day, conflicts won't be solved by shinobi pointing their swords at each other but through negotiation. He would often get into arguments with his friend Keidan who believed that shinobi are born with chakra to fight, though during these arguments Reiken would never lay a hand on Keidan. During times where people were in danger or he was fighting for what he believed, he would get an attitude similar to Hiruzen and fight with honor and have respect for his opponent. Appearance Abilities '''Ninjutsu Reiken was a destined for greatness ever since he was a child. He can use all five chakra natures and unlocked the byakugan when he was only 6. From a young age, Reiken's skills as a natural genius were evident, even by the Hyūga clan's high standards. His mother believed his talent and potential growth could eventually surpass all other Hyūga.Besides his clan traits, Neji graduated from the Academy at the top of his class. He was typically calm even in hectic situations, which made him a good leader. He could also use Fire, Water, and Earth Release. As a sage of monkeys, it is only natural that Reiken is able to summon monkeys. However, the most powerful of the monkeys he can summon is the monkey king. He acquired this ability from training with the monkeys for many years. It also does not require much chakra to summon the monkeys. He can summon as many monkeys as he wishes at the time. When summoned, there are a total of 1000 monkeys summoned behind Reiken, and Enma is leading them. Like this, they can begin their attacks against the opponent. Reiken does not summon the monkeys unless he really has to in battle. He also summons them when facing an army. All the monkeys are extremely powerful, as they all use blades and their tails cause much damage when it hits the opponent. Their punches and kicks are also powerful. Finally, if Nezia wants, he can summon only Enma, but as a giant. He has the strength of the whole army combined as a giant. Nezia also has the ability of sage mode transformation. It is extremely powerful, as Reiken and Enma combined to form one being. Like giant Enma, Nezia has the strength of the whole monkey army. However, unlike the giant Enma, this transformation is much faster, whereas the giant was a huge easy target to hit. Of course, with this transformation, there are new abilities that were unlocked. Also, during this transformation, Nezia has ten minutes to defeat the opponent before reverting back to this original form.